


The Sun and The Moon

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Humor, Kageyama is dense, Kisses, M/M, Secret Relationship, Side Relationships - Freeform, Tsukki can be nice, Yama supports, back massages, cooking together, dry sex...in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: A small look into Hinata's and Tsukishima's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd, spellcheck, reread or anything, i am not aware if i made mistakes, but I decided to post it. It's been in my folder for awhile now and I want to finish some fics before i start some new ones. 
> 
> I like this ship, maybe because of the height dif, I'm not sure.
> 
> More info plus question at the end (^~^)/)

It came as a surprise to everyone the first time it happened. Tsukishima walks into the gym, with Hinata riding on his shoulders, smiling like he owned the world.

“Tsukishima, why is Hinata on your shoulders?” Suga asks carefully.

“I lost a bet.” He sighs.

It’s true. Tsukishima did lose a bet to Hinata. However, there’s more to it. The two are secretly dating. The team, minus Yamaguchi, have not noticed. Not because they hide it so well, mostly because even after becoming a couple (3 months ago), they still didn’t change much. They still bickered and teased each other. If anything, the team is concerned since they seem to fight more that Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata still bugged Kageyama and Yamaguchi still followed Tsukishima around. So no one had suspected the two opposites to date.

It surprised the couple themselves. Tsukishima didn’t think he’d fall for the short orange ball of sunshine and energy. When coming to terms with his feelings, Tsukishima had expected Yamaguchi to laugh when told, but he didn’t laugh. He instead helped his best friend. Meanwhile Hinata was too stubborn to come to terms with the fact that he really liked the tall salty blond.

“Ah.” Suga muses, unsure what he was expecting for an answer.

“Well, practice is starting, so Hinata come down.” Daichi crosses his arms.

Hinata pouts and Tsukishima bends down, letting the shorter male get off. “This isn’t over Tsukishima.” He points at the taller.

Tsukishima smirks. “Sorry shorty, you’re not getting back on my shoulders.”

Before Hinata can make a comment, Kageyama is yelling at him to start warming up. The shorter boy skips over to him, talking.

“I wish I took a picture.” Yamaguchi snickers.

“You just love embarrassing me, don’t you?”

Yamaguchi just smiles. “Of course. You know Hinata loves when I get pictures of you two.”

“Yea, I know.” He answers back quietly. He likes those pictures too.

Practice went by quickly, too quickly for Hinata of course, but fast enough for Tsukishima. Hinata makes up an excuse for ditching Kageyama, walking back - well, riding back on Tsukishima’s shoulders, with Yamaguchi.

“Wait, I need a picture now.” Yamaguchi announces, pulling his phone out once they came to the spot where Yamaguchi walks off on his own.

Tsukishima groans while Hinata cries in victory. Yamaguchi steadies the camera, Tsukishima frowning and Hinata smiling. He takes the picture.

“Tsukki, you need to smile in these.”

“Yea Tsukki.” Hinata teased, reaching his arm around to bop Tsukishima on the nose.

“I’m not afraid to drop you right here.”

“Mean Tsukki.” Hinata cries out.

“Anyways, see you Tsukki. Bye Hinata.” Yamaguchi waves them off.

“Bye Yama-Yama.” Hinata calls. “Woah.” He grabs the side of Tsukishima’s face, startled that he was walking again.

“Be careful.”

“No.”

The rest of the walk was filled with Hinata’s voice, talking about anything – mostly volleyball, how Kageyama is too dumb to realize the two were dating. It’s not that they don’t trust the team, (Daichi and Suga are openly dating and it’s gross. Not to mention Asahi and Noya. Plus, Tanaka started a PDA jar and whenever either couple is caught during practice doing something coupley, they pay), no, for one, they want to avoid spending money from the PDA jar. Plus, they don’t feel ready for the team’s reaction when they find out.

“We’re here so I’m putting you down.” Tsukishima says, already lowering himself so Hinata can get off.

“That was fun.”

“Maybe for you. My back hurts.” Tsukishima grumbles, unlocking the front door.

“I’ll give you a massage later.” Hinata promises, strolling in after Tsukishima.

“At least we have to house to ourselves.” Tsukishima comments. His brother isn’t expected until tomorrow and his mom works late.

“Why Kei, I didn’t think you’d be moving this fast.” Hinata teases.

“Shut up moron.” Tsukishima hits Hinata’s head. “I just meant, during the massage….don’t make me finish.” His ears turn red and he covers his face before it spreads and HInata sees. Tsukishima has a habit of letting out lewd noises during massages. It’s not his fault Hinata is good with his hands.

Hinata giggles. “You’re cute.” He says, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Tsukishima’s face, lips reaching his chins.

“You’re short.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“Maybe I won’t feed you.” Tsukishima quips, pushing his glasses up. He smirks at the shorter male.

“No, please. I love your cooking. It tastes so good.”

“Fine. But you’re helping me.”

“Yes!” Hinata yells, arms in the air. “What are we making?”

“Curry. It’s easy.”

“Let’s go. I’m hungry.” Hinata tugs on Tsukishima’s arm.

“Stop or you’ll rip my arm off!” Tsukishima snaps.

“Geez, maybe some food will make you less grumpy.”

“Geez, maybe some food will make you taller.”

Hinata puffs his cheeks out. “Not my fault I’m this short.”

“Yet, somehow, you are older than me.” Tsukishima muses, getting things out to make curry. “Can I trust you to not cut yourself while chopping the veggies?”

“Maybe. If I cut myself, will you kiss it better?”

“No, because if I say yes, you’ll purposely cut your finger.”

Hinata doesn’t respond, so Tsukishima knows he’s right. Tsukishima does most of the work, mostly because Hinata stops working to sneak kisses. He doesn’t cut himself, so Tsukishima doesn’t mind that much. They finish quickly and make their way upstairs. Tsukishima showers, sending Hinata after him. He puts a new pair of boxers on, laying on his stomach on his bed with his headphones. He leaves his glasses on the nightstand. He’s hoping Hinata gets the idea that he wants his massage.

Hinata enters the room, dressed in his boxers and one of Tsukishima’s shirts, dropping his bag on the ground. He walks over to the bed, flopping face first over Tsukishima’s back. Tsukishima moves his headphones.

“Shouyou.”

“Kei.”

“Get off.”

“But you’re so warm.” Hinata rolls to his side, burying his face into Tsukishima’s ribcage.

“You promised me a back massage, so I’m getting one.”

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.” Hinata whines, sitting up. He leans over Tsukishima, over the bed, searching for the lotion. He finds it, sitting back up and swinging a leg over Tsukishima’s body. He pours some lotion on his hands, rubbing them together before starting to rub Tsukishima’s back.

Tsukishima moans lowly. Hinata knows exactly where to apply pressure and how much. Tsukishima removes his headphones. “You should become a message therapist.” He tells Hinata.

“I don’t want to touch other people’s backs.”

“True point.” He groans loudly this time, adding to the sound just to bother Hinata. He’s in the mood to do something, but he’s not Hinata, who just outright says it. So, Tsukishima likes to get Hinata in the mood so he’s the one to start it.

“You’re doing that on purpose.” Hinata whines, hands traveling slowly from Tsukishima’s shoulder, down to his hips.

“Ah…what are you talking about?”

“I know what you’re doing…” Hinata states. “And it’s working.” He mumbles, trying to ignore his half hard cock.

“Oh really. Then why are you still rubbing my back instead of kissing me?” Tsukishima looks over his shoulder.

Hinata smiles, moving to lay on Tsukishima’s side to get better access to his lips. Tsukishima hovers over Hinata’s body, trapping Hinata under him. He presses their lips together, hands trailing down Hinata’s chest. Hinata makes a low noise, moving his hands to tangle them in blond hair. Tsukishima bites down on Hinata’s bottom lip, drawing a moan from Hinata. Tsukishima grinds his hips down on Hinata. Hinata pulls away with a gasp.

“Kei…” Hinata breathes out.

“Sho.” Tsukishima’s cheeks are dusted pink, a look that is engraved in Hinata’s memories.

Tsukishima leans back down, cupping Hinata’s face to kiss him again, slowly grinding his hips against Hinata’s. Hinata moves his hands as far as he can reach down Tsukishima’s back. Tsukishima rocks his hips, Hinata’s hip thrusting up to meet Tsukishima’s. The kiss breaks, both gasping and moaning. Tsukishima trails kisses along Hinata’s jaw, until his lips stop at his collarbone, sucking and biting a mark.

“Ah…Kei….” Hinata moans.

Tsukishima pulls his lips away, resting his forehead on Hinata’s. His hips move faster. Hinata chokes out something, which Tsukishima can assume means he’s close. So is Tsukishima. Hinata meets every thrust, drawing and savoring every sound that leaves Tsukishima’s mouth. With a sharp roll of his hips, Tsukishima moans out Hinata’s name, spilling inside his boxers. Hinata comes after, a high pitch cry. Tsukishima rolls to his side, watching Hinata catch his breath. His face is flushed, his collarbone sporting a new mark.

“I think we need to shower again.” Hinata says. Tsukishima chuckles.

“Let’s shower together.”

“Are you just trying to get a blow job out of me?”

“Not this time. I’m tired.”

Hinata smiles, eyes shut tight. Alone, Tsukishima isn’t as mean as he seems when he’s around people. After another ten minutes of laying, they finally get up, showering together. Tsukishima kept his hands to himself for once, both settling in the bed again. Of course, Hinata is wearing Tsukishima’s shirt, but he doesn’t care. He gets to see the mark on Hinata, smiling to himself.

Tsukishima lays on his back, Hinata’s head on his chest, one arm draped over Tsukishima’s waist. Tsukishima holds Hinata close.

“Do you think we should tell the team?” Hinata asks. Tsukishima almost jumps, he had thought Hinata fell asleep.

“We can.”

“We’ll tell them Monday.”

Tsukishima hums, closing his eyes. It’s quiet. Then.

“We should do it in a fun way.”

Tsukishima opens one eye. “How does one just tell people their dating in a fun way?”

“I don’t know. We could throw money at Tanaka and just kiss in front of everybody.” Hinata suggests, turning his head up to smile on Tsukishima.

“Ah no.” Tsukishima answers bluntly.

“Fine.” Hinata turns his head away and Tsukishima knows he’s pouting.

“Oi, look at me.”

Hinata does and Tsukishima kisses him.

“Now go to bed.”

~~

Come Monday, Tsukishima enters the gym last, carrying Hinata on his shoulders again. As if possible, Hinata smiles bigger than on Friday.

Suga makes Daichi ask this time.

“Tsukishima, why is Hinata on your shoulders?” He asks. “Again.”

“He likes to be tall.”

“So, you’re willing carrying Hinata on your shoulders?”

“Well….” Hinata smiles. “Being his boyfriend has its perks.”

Tanaka chokes on his water, Noya yells something. Kageyama looks confused as hell. Suga and Daichi are both shocked as well. Yamaguchi just smiles. Asahi offers his congratulations.

“When did this happen?” Daichi asks.

“Three months ago.” Hinata answers. “Yama helped us.”

“Ah…well, congratulation.”

Tsukishima helps Hinata get off his shoulders. Tanaka walks over to them.

“This just means you two are victims to the PDA jar now.”

Tsukishima just shrugs, not really caring. Hinata nods.

Later, at during break, Hinata bounces over to Tsukishima. He sticks his lips, eyes shut tight. Tsukishima just stares.

“Why are you making that face?”

Hinata doesn’t reply, just standing there. Tsukishima sighs. “Fine.” He bends down and places a quick kiss on Hinata’s lips.

Hinata smiles, lifting his arms in the air as he runs back Kageyama, yelling, “I win, I win.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. Yamaguchi snickers.

“PDA dammit.” Tanaka yells.

“Sho is paying for that.”

Hinata smiles. “That means you actually pay Kageyama.”

“I didn’t that idiot would actually kiss you in during practice.” He grumbles.

~~

The next day, at the start of practice, Noya stomps right up to Tanaka, throwing a handful of coins at him, the other hand holding Asahi’s shirt, who is terrified at what is going on. Noya turns, grabbing the collar of Asahi’s shirt, yanking him down and pressing their lips together.

Tanaka scowls. “God dammit Noya.”

Tsukishima walks up to Hinata. “Did you tell Noya….”

“Yea, figured somebody should use that idea.”

“You’re bad.”

“You’re a bad influence on me.” Hinata smirks up at him.

Tsukishima glances at Tanaka, who is yelling at Noya. He turns his head back to place a kiss on Hianta’s lip. “You’re a bad influence on me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, first off, two parts of this fic were insprised by these two comics on tumblr
> 
> He likes to be tall: http://hikikomoricoco.tumblr.com/post/150569434822/my-tsukihina-feel-are-getting-s-tronge-r-silly
> 
> Hinata winning the bet with Kageyama: http://ivori.tumblr.com/post/138196301541/tsukishima-thinks-that-hinata-means-he-won
> 
> Also, for those who follow my nekos series, I will be starting my ennotana fic, but i need some ideas. So far, my opening is Enno moving in with Kinoshita and Narita after college. Tanaka, Enno's neko, moves in with them since Tanaka doesnt wanna be apart from his owner anymore (Poor boy stayed at home while Enno went to Tokyo for college). That's all i got, so if you have any ideas, I'm all open.


End file.
